Buon Compleanno, Dino
by amariys
Summary: Dino menghabiskan ulang tahunnya dengan pesta formal yang melelahkan dan malam yang tak terlalu mengecewakan.


**Buon Compleanno**

**sebuah fanfiksi Katekyou Hitman Reborn**

Pairing: Dino/Hibari

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn adalah milik Akira Amano. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan cerita ini, kecuali kesenangan pribadi penulis.

A/N: Buon compleanno, Dino Cavallone.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya selesai juga...!"<p>

Dino Cavallone mengerang seraya menjatukan tubuh ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh pria berambut pirang itu masih terbalut dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam, walaupun jas hitam serta dasi yang tadi dikenakannya kini telah tersampirkan di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan.

"Ah, ternyata menghadiri pesta formal seperti tadi memang menyebalkan ..." lanjut sang Don Cavallone sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah suara dengusan pelan dari sisinya membuat Dino membuka mata dan menolehkan kepala. Dengan segera, mata hazel Dino menangkap sosok Kyouya Hibari yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Hibari hanya mengenakan piyama hitamnya dan ekspresinya terlihat terhibur mendengar keluhan Dino. Jelas sekali pria berambut hitam itu tidak ikut menghadiri pesta yang menyiksa Dino tadi.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, namun tetap saja pesta bodoh ini diadakan setiap tahunnya." Mata Hibari tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

Dino menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Semenjak aku menjadi kepala keluarga Cavallone, pesta ini memang selalu diadakan. Lagipula, walaupun tujuan utama dari pesta ini adalah untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, kau sendiri tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan bagi para kepala keluarga lain untuk mengajukan rencana atau rancangan kontrak mereka kepadaku. Jadi, pada dasarnya, pesta ini pun adalah pekerjaan untukku, Kyouya."

"Kau melupakan bagian penawaran para gadis yang berpotensi menjadi calon istrimu, Cavallone." Hibari membalik halaman bukunya dengan tenang.

Kini kedua manik hazel Dino menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat mereka memandang Hibari. Dino mengerti bahwa sebetulnya Hibari merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa masih ada begitu banyak kepala keluarga lain yang memperkenalkan anak-anak gadis mereka dengan harapan dino akan memilih salah satu dari mereka sebagai pendamping hidupnya di setiap pesta ulang tahunnya, walaupun Dino selalu menolak secara halus, semata-mata karena hatinya sendiri telah direbut oleh pria yang duduk di sisinya saat ini.

"... Kau tahu, tidak setiap ulang tahun kulalui bersama dengan ratusan orang yang tak kukenal," Dino memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hibari, membuat pria berambut hitam itu menggerutu kesal walaupun ia tak menyuruh Dino berpindah tempat.

Dino tersenyum kecil. "Dulu, ulang tahunku hanya dihadiri oleh ayahku, ibuku, Romario dan beberapa anak buah kepercayaan ayahku. Kami akan berkumpul bersama di ruang makan dan semua orang akan mengelilingiku yang duduk di hadapan sebuah kue yang sangat besar," mata Dino terpejam saat ia kembali mengunjungi masa lalunya. "Kami akan menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun dengan bersemangat namun sumbang. Lalu aku akan memotong kue dengan susah payah dan memberikan potongan pertama kepada ibuku," sebuah tawa kecil memotong perkataan Dino. "Entah bagaimana, tapi selalu saja ada kecelakaan setelahnya. Kecelakaan yang, biasanya, berkaitan dengan kue ulang tahunku. Karena itulah kokiku selalu membuat dua kue di hari itu!"

Suatu perasaan melankolis yang tak Dino sangka membuat senyumannya pudar. Bola mata hazel kembali terbuka. "... Kurasa, pesta semacam itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan pesta ulang tahun yang mengundang ratusan orang yang sesungguhnya tak akan segan untuk membunuhku demi kepentingan mereka sendiri."

Hibari tidak berkomentar apa-apa, namun sebelah tangannya kini bergerak untuk mengelus surai emas Dino. Untuk saat ini, nampaknya pria Jepang itu cukup puas dengan mendengarkan cerita Dino dalam kesunyian.

"Kalau bisa, rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Sayangnya, waktu telah mengajariku untuk melihat kenyataan; mengingatkanku bahwa keajaiban sangat jarang terjadi. Karena itulah, aku membuang harapan-harapan kosongku." Dino mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah Hibari. "Namun aku bersyukur tidak pernah membuang harapanku untuk memilikimu, Kyouya. Setidaknya, kini harapanku itu telah menjadi nyata."

"Kau salah, Cavallone." Hibari menyeringai dan meletakkan buku yang ia baca di meja kecil yang ada di sisi tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca. "Kau tidak memilikiku. _Aku_lah yang memilikimu."

Dino menatap dalam ke dua bola mata hitam Hibari, menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Ya. Aku milikmu, Kyouya. Selamanya. Jiwaku, hidupku dan matiku. Semuanya milikmu, karena aku ingin kaulah hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum aku mati."

Seringai Hibari merekah. "Sudah seharusnya. Kau bisa tenang, Cavallone. Aku tak akan membunuhmu selama kau tidak membuatku kecewa."

"Aku tahu dan aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk memuaskan segala keinginanmu." Karena memang hanya itulah tujuan utama Dino saat ini.

"Bagus sekali." Hibari menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah berupa kecupan lembut di bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Saat ini, kau tidak dikelilingi oleh orang-orang terdekatmu—hanya ada aku di sini—dan tak ada kue ataupun lilin untuk memperingati hari kau dilahirkan ke dunia ini," Hibari berbisik setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir Dino samar saat ia berbicara. "Mungkin keadaan ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau harapkan, tapi hanya ini yang akan kau dapatkan, Cavallone."

Sekali lagi bola mata Hibari bertemu pandang dengan kedua hazel Dino. Kemudian, seringai arogan kembali hadir di wajah Hibari dan ia pun berbisik, "_Buon compleanno_, Dino Cavallone. Nikmati tahun-tahun kehidupanmu hingga saatnya aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

-End-


End file.
